Smile for the Picture
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is a story where Misaki saves Usui from bungee cord..yeah..you have to read it to know, but anyway, they have a group picture in the end, and everyone smiles, especially Usui.


I absolutely love, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! And I just thought of a story about it, and I hope you guys like it.  
(I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama)

* * *

"Hey, Usui! Can you help us with something?" The gym leaders asked nicely.

"I guess." Usui replied.

"Great! Follow us to the shed." One of the gym leaders said cheerfully.

Usui shook his head and followed them to the shed and sweat-dropped. "You got the bungee cords stuck in the shed?"

"Well..we were..umm.." One of the gym leaders blushed.

"We were having a race to see who could climb up the shed the fastest with the bungee cords, and..well, we made holes in the shed for the bungee cords. And they got stuck somehow.." One of the gym leaders said a tad embarrassed.

Usui sighed, but looked around the shed, looking for the problem. "Ah, here it is." Usui said as he grabbed one of the bungee cords.

"That's our Usui!" One of the gym leaders cheered.

Usui dragged the bungee cord with him to give it to the gym leaders, while, it was still stuck in the shed.

"Uh, Usui.." One of the gym leaders said.

"What?" Usui asked as his eyes shot open and he was thrown backwards by the bungee cord.

"USUI!" One of the gym leaders yelled worriedly.

"SOMEONE GET MISAKI!" One of the gym leaders shouted.

"OKAY! I'LL BE BACK!" One of the gym leaders yelled as they ran to the school.

* * *

(School Presidents Area)

"MISAKI!" The gym leader shouted.

"What?" Misaki asked quite annoyed.

"Usui got hurt!" The gym leader exclaimed frantically.

Misaki sighed and got up, pretending she didn't care. "Okay, show me where he is." Misaki said.

"Okay, over here! Follow me! The gym leader said running off quickly.

"Ah! Wait up!" Misaki said as she ran after him.

* * *

(Outside the shed)

"Hahahah" Misaki laughed as she looked at the struggling Usui hanging upside down, being held by bungee cords.

"Are you done yet?" Usui asked sweat-dropping.

"Wait, hold on a second..hahaha! Okay, I'm done." Misaki chuckled as she walked over to Usui, analyzing the situation. _"His legs are being held back by the bungee cords..and he is hanging upside down, apparently." Misaki thought._

"So?" Usui said looking at her.

"I guess..I'll just try to pull you out.." Misaki said as she grabbed onto Usui sides, pulling on him tightly.

Usui's eyes shot open at the tickling feeling and his lips quivered slightly.

"Hey, do you think that maybe.." The gym leader whispered into his fellow gym leader's ear.

"Maybe.." He whispered back, watching the scene.

"Man, you're stuck pretty tight!" Misaki grunted as she pulled harder, with her hands now in his underarms.

"..M-Misaki..ahahare you dohone yet?" Usui chuckled slightly.

"Obviously not." Misaki sweat-dropped. "I haven't gotten you out yet."

"Well..hurry up!" Usui said.

"Fine! I'll just go inside the shed and find the bungee cord that's wrapped around your leg." Misaki huffed and she walked inside.

"Fufufu, you're just flat everywhere aren't you?" Usui smirked comically.

Misaki immediately put her hands over her butt and blushed. "P-pervert!" Misaki stuttered.

Usui laughed at her reaction, and waited for her to free him.

_"That stupid, perverted, alien! I can't believe I'm helping him.." Misaki thought as she found the bungee cord wrapped around Usui's ankle. "About time." Misaki thought as she tried untying the bungee cord and grazed his foot._

Usui's eyes flew open at the touch and he instantly started laughing. "Hahahaha! Whahahat are yohoohou dohohohoing in there?!" Usui laughed and flailed around.

"Huh? Usui, what's so funny?" One of the gym leaders asked.

"Juhuhuhust thehehehe situation I'm in! I'ts freheheheaking hilarious!" Usui laughed angrily as he felt Misaki's hand trailing around his arches.

"Dang it! My hand keeps slipping." Misaki whispered to herself as she tried getting a grip on Usui's ankle.

"Mihahahasaki! Hurry up!" Usui yelled, pulling his foot away from her constantly.

"THAT'S IT!" Misaki yelled angrily. "CHAINSAW TIME!" Misaki laughed evilly and grabbing a chainsaw.

"WAIT! MISAKI!" All the gym leaders yelled.

* * *

(At the School Presidents Room)

"Thank you for the help~!" The gym leaders said bowing politely to Usui and Misaki.

"No problem." Misaki smiled.

"Well, we gotta go now! There's a basketball game today! Later!" The gym leaders smiled cheerfully and walked away.

"Later." Misaki said focusing back on her School President work.

"Hey, Misaki." Usui said.

"Yeah?" Misaki said looking up at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier..FOR ALMOST KILLING ME!" Usui screamed.

"I don't why you'd thank me for that..but you're welcome." Misaki teased.

"Pfft, don't be late for work." Usui teased back and walked out.

"Usui.." Misaki growled as she broke the pencil she was holding.

* * *

(At Maid Latte)

"Welcome, Master." Misaki said bowing politely to Usui.

"I would like a chocolate cake." Usui said simply.

"Very well." Misaki said walking to the kitchen.

"Still flat.." Usui smirked.

"Hahaha, very funny Master!" Misaki laughed as she hid her angry, blushing face away from Usui.

A few minutes passed by, and Misaki came out with the chocolate cake, which was on a beautiful platter. "Here you go, Master." Misaki said bowing.

Usui looked at the cake blankly. "I won't eat it." Usui said.

"What? Why?" Misaki asked losing her patience.

"You need to feed it to me..I broke both my arms just now." Usui grinned.

"..Really..?" Misaki said softly sweat-dropping as she picked up the fork and dug it into the cake.

"Ahh.." Usui said as he opened his mouth.

Misaki blushed a beet red, and quickly put it into his mouth.

"Thank you." Usui smiled as he winked at her cutely.

"Perverted alien.." Misaki said walking away.

"Hey, Misaki, do you think you can ask Usui if he's interested in having his picture taken?" Satsuki asked.

"I guess..is this a group picture? Or just a single picture?" Misaki asked.

"It's a group picture, since he does help out sometimes." Satsuki replied smiling innocently.

"Ahh..okay.." Misaki said hiding a devious smile, which Satsuki noticed.

_"I wonder what's she's planning.." Satsuki thought as she walked into the kitchen getting ready for the group picture._

"Hey, Usui, want to do a group picture with us?" Misaki asked plainly.

"Uhh, I guess." Usui shrugged and got off the chair.

* * *

(The Maid Latte's kitchen)

"Ok everyone! Get ready! The camera is going to take a picture of us in five seconds..and..go!" Satsuki said rushing to get in the picture.

Everyone smiled brightly, while Usui smiled flatly as if it was a serious, school, photo.

"Come on Usui, you can smile wider than that!" Misaki smiled devilishly as she tickled his sides causing him to laugh heartily.

"MIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISAKI! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!" Usui laughed and fell to the floor guarding himself from the tickling fingers.

"Well, at least we got a picture of everyone smiling." Satsuki chuckled.

Everyone rushed to see the picture and laughed when they saw it. Usui's mouth was wide open and he was flailing his arms around, almost hitting people. And everyone was trying to not get hit, laughing at the situation.

"I say this should be framed, and put on the restaurant's wall." Misaki grinned.

"Yeah! Good idea, Misaki-chan!" Satsuki smiled widely as she went to put it up.

"You..did..this..on purpose.." Usui huffed as he got up.

"Of course, you think I couldn't tell you were ticklish? I'd have to be pretty stupid." Misaki grinned at her rival/crush, holding her hand out.

"Well, I was hoping." Usui smiled as he grabbed onto Misaki's hand.

"Better luck next time." Misaki smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Later, Master."

* * *

Just a short story I made, we need more stories where Usui gets tickled. :D

Anyway, reviews are appreciated and requests are always welcome.

Enjoy~!


End file.
